Read or Die: The Lightning Master
by HollowLover222
Summary: The British Library got a new agent, and his name is "Jolt Man". Also, all your favorite characters including Nenene, Yomiko, Nancy, Wendy, even Anita and the three sisters appear! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

READ OR DIE: The Lightning Master

Okay, guys. This is my newest fic. I got tired of just coming up with ideas, so I figured its best just to type it! Anyway, my parents don't know I'm an official Fan fiction Author, so as long as they don't know, that's cool. Anyway, The British Library Special Forces Division has just recruited a new agent named Koichi Sterling. His adventures with Yomiko and the rest of the gang unfold in this fiction.

Koichi sat in the window of the room in which the sound freak was defeated. Koichi, being as carefully idiotic as he usually is, didn't notice that he was over 300 feet above the lake, which bordered the castle. Instead, he sat on the window sill just reminiscing about his adventure with Yomiko here. Now, Nancy was there, picking up shards of glass from the window that broke about a few weeks ago and examing for fingerprints and other things that would lead them both to make an arrest. Koichi was short, but tough. He was about 5'4" and weighed 135 pounds. He wore a skin-tight vest, with black baggy pants. His boots were high and thick. They too, of course were black.

He looked like one of the ANBU black ops from Naruto, but you get my point. He wore a mask to cover his face on missions. He wore a furry black ratty wig that resembled the god of death from Japanese folklore and myth. Only, the hair was black, not white. Koichi's mask had the face of a cat, and little sculpted ears stuck out from the top corners of his mask. His arms showed considerable muscle volume, which made him not appear so weak, even though he was short. He was also about 17 years old. He wore thick black gloves with rubber pads on his hands. They too, were black.

Nancy, on the other hand, didn't mind having her face exposed. She kept her long blue hair flowing downward to let it hang near her buttocks. She wore her skin-tight outfit from when she fought the I-Gin clones in 2001. Koichi was still in training for stealth back then, and was about 12, when he was a snobby little brat (doesn't he remind you of someone?). She bent down, picking up a small ripped piece of paper, and examined it. "Looks like we found evidence that paper-masters were here." She said, Koichi paying no attention. "What? What did you say?" Koichi said, clueless as he turned his covered face toward Nancy.

Nancy's face quickly went from bored to freak out. "Why the hell do you have to wear that god-awful wig?" Nancy quickly complained. Koichi jumped right in front of Nancy and stared into her face. "Look, lady! If you've got a problem with my outfit, then keep your comments to yourself!" He exclaimed. Koichi then caught a glimpse of something interesting. It was a small puddle of blood, and a broken glass next to it. "Oh my God, who in their right mind, drinks blood?!" He said. Nancy ran over to take a look. "That doesn't look like blood to me. Looks more like a fancy thick wine of some sort." She said, trying to be an optimist. "Oh yeah, and what company do you suppose makes that shit?" Koichi grumbled.

"Why do you always try to piss people off? Ugh, what a friggin' pain." Nancy complained. She then walked away to where she saw what looked like a dead bat. "UGH! GEEZ! WHO THE HELL LEAVES DEAD ANIMALS ON THE FLOOR AND DOESN'T BOTHER TO CLEAN UP?!!" Nancy screamed. "QUIET, WILL YA?!!" Koichi yelled back. "I get enough shit from Joker, and even he's not as much of a pain as you! Even 'Agent Paper' is more pleasant!" Koichi complained.

Koichi had decided to stay away from Nancy for the rest of the mission. After all, she was the one pissing him off. "Okay, you know what? Why don't we just split and search for clues somewhere else? We'll cover more ground that way." Koichi then ran off into the shadows of the castle's walls that they provided for him. It was night, of course, making searching a whole lot more difficult. Aside from that, Koichi appeared to be happy to get away from Nancy, having more energy than Anita, who was here before he and Nancy.

Meanwhile, Yomiko was in the huge library burying her-self in books about the castle's history to find structural clues to the design. She had been fascinated by the architecture ever since she came here. She wore her trademark big coat, her thick glasses, and her trademark teacher's outfit under her coat. She wore shoes that made her look more like a high school girl than a teacher. The library was huge, and the rows of books appeared to be at least five stories high, all filled with books from novels to records about Count Vlad Tepes Dracula of the Romanian's dark historical medieval ages. The room was cylindrical in shape and was part of the tower that led to the study, library and the treasury. There were several couches to accommodate guests, weary from traveling.

Koichi suddenly screeched to a halt when he saw Yomiko reading as soon as he found the room. "Hey, sensei, we're supposed to be finding clues, not being lazy!" Koichi yelled to her. Yomiko simply waved back at him. "It's okay, I've actually learned a few things about the structure of this castle," She replied. "Did you know that this whole castle was centered on the flow of sound? Basically, the whole castle is made of a rare type of stone that can bounce sound waves all over the castle, making it easier to catch night-time intruders." Koichi just stood there, not understanding a word she just said. "Uh, yeah that's great and all but—"He was cut off by Yomiko who was starting to speak. "This may lead us to find out who the one behind the disappearance of all three of the very important books that were traced back here. Whoever had it, wanted to make sure no one trying to steal it would get out alive." She said.

Koichi looked down at the floor and found a dead bat. "Ugh. Whoever lived here must have been a taxidermist, or something." Koichi said, still looking at the bat in a disgusted manner. Yomiko stood up from the couch and began to put back the books where she found them. Koichi took notice and observed her to make sure she was really putting them away. He also wanted to be sure that she wouldn't get distracted and start taking more books off of the shelves. She climbed up the ladder and slid across the racks and climbed down and put back all of the books. Then, something caught her interest. It was a big book. It looked like one of the very important books from the British Library. "This has got to be it!" Yomiko said excitedly.

"What, did you find it?" Koichi asked. Yomiko turned her head to Koichi. "Yes, in fact I did." She answered. Yomiko grabbed the book and walked away from the shelves. She then stopped in front of Koichi. "Well, shouldn't we be going, now?" She said. "Ah, yeah sensei, I think we should!" Koichi replied.

IN TOKYO, THE THREE PAPER SISTERS, WITH NENENE, ARE STILL TRYING TO SETTLE ON AGREEABLE TERMS…

"Hey, Michelle, that's my side!" yelled a little girl with pink hair. The room was not very big, and shaped like a square. There was a futon, of course, with a curtain separating the two halves. Anita King, was short, pink-haired, and had green eyes. She wore her red pajamas that looked as if she were dressed like a China-Doll. She had hair in buns, and wore her hair short. Anita liked to be called by her name, but Nenene always reffered to Anita as "Little Brat". She was short-tempered and couldn't stand it when her sisters got into her business. "Get off of my side, Michelle!" Yelled the little Anita. Michelle, of course was asleep, not knowing that she was on Anita's side of the futon.

Unlike Anita, Michelle was an adult. She was about 25 going on 26. Michelle had long, blonde hair, which she let hang. She had soft green eyes, which aren't able to be seen at the moment (well, duh she's asleep). She was wearing a white night gown, which down to her lower legs. Michelle snored softly as she dreamt a sweet dream. "Ugh, I'll have to move her myself, or at least wake her up with a paper-cut!" Anita said to herself. Anita climbed on to her side of the futon, and tried to move Michelle, but to no avail. "Dammit! How much does this woman weigh?!" Anita said as she pushed.

"Hey, stop it, that tickles." Michelle said in her sleep. Anita stopped pushing and just decided to give up for now. "Whatever." she said as she pulled herself under the covers.

Okay, did you all like Chapter 1? It may not have any action now, but just wait. It'll get better, I promise!

Next Time on R.O.D The TV: The Lightning Master:

Koichi is confronted by a rival of the same stealth academy he went to while training for the Secret Agents Division. Yomiko meets up with Nancy and together, leave the castle, book in hand. Koichi stops fighting and declares to settle the score another time, and Nenene Sumiregawa is in for a life-altering turn of events...


	2. Chapter 2

READ OR DIE: The Lightning Master Chapter 2

Okay, guys! Here's the second chapter! Things get real crazy here! Yomiko goes back to Tokyo, where Nenene is staying right now…

As the trio split up, again, things started to get eerie for Koichi. He felt as if though someone was behind him. While he ran toward the exit, he couldn't shake that feeling. He had to stay and fight the threat. He reached into the inside of his glove and pulled out a sheet of paper. He put into his palms and closed his hands. When he opened them back up, he had made a shuriken. He threw it behind him and heard clanging in the distance. Koichi was right! There was someone following him, and he probably had an idea of whom…

Someone returned fire by throwing a metal shuriken. It missed by at least a few centimeters from making a cut into his side (meaning it missed but only by a little). Koichi knew that kind of marksmanship could only be…"Koriyama, you bastard!!!" Koichi yelled. Then, a ninja clad in a trench coat of black and black under clothes that were skin-tight. The ninja wore a mask that covered his face, but wore a white wig that was as bushy as Koichi's. The ninja's mask was black, unlike Koichi's white mask and the mask was the shape of a dog's face.

"So, we meet again, rival." The ninja said. "Koriyama, why are you following me?" Koichi asked. Koriyama pulled out a knife from under his sleeve and jumped down to his feet. He stood firm while Koichi was still dashing backwards, making a ton of noise in the hall, trying to stop himself. Finally, Koichi came to a halt and Koriyama charged at almost the speed of sound towards Koichi, with the knife in his hands. "It's time; you fell down permanently, Koichi!" Koriyama yelled. Koichi avoided the strike and countered with a face-to-foot style kick to the face.

Koriyama fell on his back, struggling to get his balance back. Koichi attacked again, elbowing Koriyama and forcing him to the ground. Then, Koichi dashed back before Koriyama had the chance to throw his knife. Koriyama got back up to his feet. Unlike Koichi, he was tall and muscular and was about 20 or somewhere around that age. "So, Koriyama, what do you hope to get out of trying to kill us?" Koichi asked. Koriyama started to laugh at Koichi's dumb question. "Wait; don't tell me, you're after the book?" Koichi said. "Of course I am, stupid! Didn't you know? I work for the I-gin army, remember?" Koriyama said, still laughing.

Koichi dashed right at Koriyama again, readying a second attack. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, sparks flew out of his hands, then whole volts of electricity flew from his hands, all the way at Koriyama. Koriyama fell to the ground again, this time, sliding until he hit the wall. Blood splattered on the wall upon impact. Koriyama began to laugh again. "Is that all you've got, Koichi?" Koriyama started to say. "You're weak, Koichi! That mere bolt of yours couldn't keep my paralyzed forever!" Koichi charged at Koriyama, this time, his whole hand wrapped with electricity. "Die, fool; you've got no reason to chase after the book." Koichi said. Then, Koichi, about two inches away from making Koriyama's head explode, suddenly withdrew his attack.

Koriyama was absolutely bewildered and grateful at the same time. Koriyama tried to stand up, but the side effects of the electric shock, prevented him from standing. "The side effects are only temporary," Koichi said. "Have fun waiting to die here."

MEANWHILE, IN TOKYO…

"Make me some coffee!" said the brunette. She was about 23 years old, wore glasses and was dressed rather like a boy than a woman. She wore sweat pants and a simple green t-shirt. Her hair went down to her shoulders. This woman had a name…She was Nenene Sumiregawa. Nenene was one of those women who didn't like to be bothered. "Carry me!" She said as she clumsily walked down the stairs, half asleep. A tall, boyish looking girl rushed to catch Nenene as she almost fell down the stairs. "Thank you." Nenene said to the tall woman. The tall woman, had bushy brown hair, thin brown eyes, had a slim figure and often was seen wearing boyish clothes. She wore workers' jeans, and a striped, long sleeve shirt that was green and white.

The woman's name was Maggie. Anyway, enough about character descriptions for now, because it gets really annoying having to describe each and every character so that readers don't think inappropriate thoughts. Yes, perverts, I am talking to you! Anyway, Nenene's head rested on Maggie's shoulder. "Carry," Nenene said. Maggie blushes a little bit (as usual), as she hesitated to carry Nenene. "Do it or I'll be forced to kiss you!" said Nenene, making a kissy face. Maggie lifted Nenene.

Michelle, in the kitchen, was already making the coffee. She was all smiles (as usual), making the coffee, humming Beethoven's 6th symphony. Maggie carried Nenene to the coffee table and set her down. "Thank you." said Nenene, half asleep. Michelle brought the coffee to Nenene, and set it on the table. "Here you go, enjoy!" Michelle said happily. Anita came downstairs, also half asleep. She yawned very loudly. "Oh, Anita dear, good morning!" Michelle greeted Anita. Anita was silent, and just kept walking down the stairs. "Good morning…" Anita mumbled as she was STILL half-asleep.

"I just got a message from Yomiko," Nenene started to say, as she grabbed the coffee mug and took a sip of the coffee, and set it back down on the table. "She said she'd meet me at the airport today. She flew in from London." Nenene said excitedly. Michelle looked confused. "You mean that OTHER paper-master, right?" She said. Maggie gasped. "But, that would…" She said.

MEANWHILE…

"So, 'Agent Paper', you're going to visit some old friends?" A man said jokingly. Yomiko nodded. "Mr. Carpenter, you wouldn't happen to know where the airport around here is would you." Yomiko asked. Mr. Carpenter (AKA Joker) sighed. Mr. Carpenter walked on his crutches toward a screen, which was hoisted on a wall. The room was like a small meeting room for most businesses, where employees and their managers would hold meetings about sales, and all that boring stuff. Mr. Carpenter was tall and slim. He wore a black business suit, which was well pressed. He had slicked back blonde hair, and bold blue eyes, and a stern face, filled with determination.

"Well, if I pull up MapQuest, I could find you a way there, and you could maybe 'fly' to the airport." He said. Yomiko gasped and said "Oh, no Mr. Carpenter, I'm not going to be irresponsible with my powers! I couldn't possibly fly without people seeing me floating in the air. They would get freaked out!" There was a small laptop on the table. It had a wide, long cable sticking out of one of the ports on its side that hooked up with the screen, which had a port that matched the cable.

MEANWHILE…AT THE AIRPORT…

"I thought she was going to be here by now." Nenene complained. Michelle, Maggie and Anita stood closely behind her. The airport was huge. There were little shops everywhere you looked. Huge windows peered out onto the runways, where spectators could see planes take off and land. There were big waiting areas, where passengers waited for their next flights. "Wow. I've never seen ceilings so high!" Anita said excitedly. "Anita-dear, don't get too excited; remember this is a big day for Nenene." Michelle stated. "Oh, alright." Anita complained. Nenene wore one of her most casual outfits. Michelle wore her china girl outfit, consisting of a white dress, which a split on the side. "This is gonna be boring, I can tell. So what if they haven't seen each other for a full six months." Anita complained.

"HI, EVERYBODY!" came a loud voice from behind the group. When everyone turned around, it was Yomiko. Smiling and waving as usual. She wore the same out fit as usual (no fashion sense, possibly), but behind her, was Koichi, looking bored as ever. He wore a plaid shirt, and black jeans. His hair was not too short (his bangs covered one of his eyes, and it went down to his shoulders) at all. In fact, it might have been TOO LONG. His hair, black like obsidian, was straight and smooth. He had deep purple eyes, and a youthful face. Outside of missions, he was pretty normal. He wore black casual tennis shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

Read or Die: The Lightning Master

Chapter 3: The Continuation

So, I ended with the description of Koichi, eh? Not to worry because I'm going to continue! R.O.D the TV Roolz!  HELL YEAH!!

Koichi walked close behind Yomiko as she made her way to Nenene. "Koichi, be on your best behavior, okay." Yomiko said to Koichi sweetly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever; just hurry up with this reunion." Koichi replied. Nenene's group stopped as Yomiko began making her way toward her. "Anita dear, try to stay still okay?" Michelle said. Anita shrugged and stood casually. Maggie began looking around the airport by panning her head. Michelle waved her fan as if she were hot. Nenene and Yomiko stopped about three feet in front of one another. "Well, it's been six months." Nenene said. "Oh, don't sweat it, Nenene. I read your new novel." Yomiko said. Nenene gasped in amazement.

"So, what did you think?" Nenene asked nervously. Yomiko then blushed and smiled. "Well, I thought it was pretty good. I never knew you could make people feel such emotion, I almost lost my bearing at one part!" Yomiko replied excitedly. Nenene blushed in gratitude for Yomiko's praise of her new book. "Well, thank you very much." She said softly. Koichi just stood there, looking as bored as ever.

Suddenly, the thick glass separating the outside runway from the inside of the building, shattered with immense power. Everyone in the airport started panicking, in sheer terror. One man, dressed in a business suit fell to the ground. "Oh, shit!" He yelled. As shards of glass flew toward him, Anita quickly jumped in the way, blocking the shards with a few sheets of paper she found on the ground. Koichi looked around the airport, scanning for the threat, when suddenly, a man standing on a pink cloud, wearing an out fit that resembled a Chinese warrior, floated above him. "Goku, the Monkey King!" Koichi stated. Goku had the face of a strong man, bond hair that peeked through his hat, and strong deep blue eyes. He clapped his hands together, and flames flew from his mouth, toward Koichi, who jumped out of the way.

Yomiko, who saw it happen, threw sheets of paper at the floating Monkey King. Koichi made shurikens out of stray sheets of paper he found. When he threw them, he had attached strings to the centers of the little stars. He controlled them with such accuracy they centered in on Goku, who couldn't dodge in time, and was stabbed by the little blades. Koichi, then snapped his fingers, and streams of electricity flowed on the line, toward Goku, who then suffered a powerful electric shock. Yomiko then threw a sheet of paper to detach the strings from Goku and the shurikens. After the strings were broken, Yomiko then reached into her coat pockets and pulled out several cubes of paper and threw them, covering the monkey king in a paper net.

Goku was weakened severely, and almost couldn't stand. He successfully got to his feet, and reached for the pole on his back. The cloud had disappeared by now, and the only weapon Goku had at his disposal at the moment was the rod on his back. He swung the rod around until it broke the net, and dashed toward Yomiko with high speed, and Koichi jumped in the way of his attack. "DAMN YOU, NINJA, I'LL WIPE THE FLOORS WITH BOTH OF YOUR BLOOD!" Goku threatened. "POWER POLE, EXTEND!!" All of a sudden, the rod started to grow at an alarming rate, while Goku stood in a combat stance, ready to pounce. The pole hit Koichi in the stomach, whom doubled over in pain, as the rod went right through him! A large amount of blood spilled onto the floor, and Yomiko blocked the rod. "Shit! Sensei, get him!" Koichi yelled. Meanwhile, somewhere in hiding, Nenene, while watching the fight heard Koichi yell "sensei". _What the hell?_ She thought. _Has she been teaching him, too? What the hell is going on, here?_ Nenene saw Koichi fall to the ground, and saw he had a hole in his abdominal area, and because of that, ran to his aid. She grabbed Koichi, trying to keep him steady, while kneeling down. "Hey, are you okay? Kid ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" She yelled, worried sick. Koichi had a gentle flow of blood running down his mouth. "Yeah, I think I can hold on, a little while longer." Koichi said weakly, his eyes starting to close, as if he were going to die.

"Koichi-kun; hang in there, okay? Don't go dying on me! Nenene, call for help! Call an ambulance or something!" Yomiko yelled. Michelle, Maggie and Anita decided to jump into the fray, to save the people in the airport. Michelle, had out her paper bow, and Maggie had a boar shaped paper familiar, while Anita had large paper, throwing stars. Koichi, lying on the floor, breathed very slowly. Goku was just getting angrier by the minute. "Enough of this, you fools! I only came for Readman!" He yelled. Michelle inherited a serious tone in her voice and a serious look on her face. This time, she dare not fool around. This time, she was serious. "Why are you after Yomiko sensei? Why do you have to hurt people, innocent bystanders at that just to kill one person?" She said. Maggie gazed at Michelle in awe. Same with Anita, then the two other sisters quickly gained their focus. Koichi attempted to stand up. He got up a little bit, weakly, on all fours.

Koichi then gazed angrily at Goku. Koichi coughed up more blood ad his wound began to worsen. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm not gonna just stand here and watch! Dammit, get up, get up, and get up!" Koichi yelled.

Koichi then fell to the ground, still trying to get up. He coughed up more blood. Yomiko rushed to his side. "Please, Koichi-kun lie down, you're hurt." She said, kneeling by his side. Nenene was petrified with shock. She had a dark spot on her jeans. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Nenene tried to step away. Then, Yomiko yelled something Nenene had been waiting to hear. "Nenene, please help me take care of Koichi-kun!" she yelled. Nenene immediately rushed to Koichi's side, opposite of Yomiko. Koichi coughed again. He finally fell down, weak from his wound. Yomiko and Nenene turned him over to where he was laying on his back. "Don't worry Koichi, everything will be fine! Just hang in there, okay!" Yomiko, said as she gently moved her hand on his forehead. Nenene started to cry. "Why? Why does…this always happen to me?" She said. Yomiko tried to comfort Nenene.

"Nenene, it's not just you. Bad things happen to good people." Yomiko said. A medical team who worked at the airport quickly surrounded Koichi, and brought him up on a stretcher. Koichi was taken to a nearby infirmary for the injured. Koichi had to be helped. NOW.


	4. Chapter 4

Read or Die the TV: The Lightning Master Chapter 4: The Wound

Okay, Koichi is now in the hospital, and is now being treated for abdominal injuries. Anyway, this would be a sad part for any reader, and more sadness is about to follow.

Goku was now very angry. He was about ready to kill Yomiko, and the others. Maggie, Anita and Michelle were still ready to fight to protect Yomiko and Nenene at any cost. Goku started things off by dashing towards Michelle, who fired a few arrows at Goku. The arrows landed in his shoulder, and he stopped in his path. Anita jumped down and kicked Goku's head onto the floor and Maggie finished things off by having her familiar ram him into the windows, forcing Goku out of the building, as the glass shattered. The scared people in the airport had already found their way out of the fray.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, doctors were working, fixing Koichi's wound. Yomiko stood right by Nenene, in the waiting room, to hear if Koichi was going to be okay. Nenene, suddenly, started to burst into tears. Nenene grabbed Yomiko and sobbed in her shoulder.

A few days later…

Koichi came out of the hospital's front entrance, with the clothes he had on when Goku first appeared. He finally was released out of the hospital, and at the entrance was a black Rolls Royce limousine with solid gold rims. Its spokes were decorated with a platinum lining. In the center of the wheels were the words "Elegant", and "Beautiful" in Kanji. The driver's door and out came out a woman dressed in an elegant maid outfit, and she strolled to one of the passenger doors. The woman opened the door, for Koichi to see a blond woman, with bright blue eyes. She wore a casual tan blouse, and a brown skirt. She wore black polished high heels. Her hair was short, and she didn't wear a lot of make up.

"W-Wendy, what are you…" The woman stepped out of the vehicle, and the maid shut the door. The woman walked a few paces and stopped in front of Koichi. "You wouldn't happen to be Koichi, would you? Dokusensha has been looking everywhere for you." She said. Koichi's face turned serious, and anger flowed through his gut, and spread through the rest of his body. "Sorry, I don't work with terrorists." Koichi said angrily. The woman sighed. "I guess we'll have to take you back by force. But, consider this a warning from Joker, Koichi. We have 'The Paper' in our hands now, along with her accomplices. If you wish to see them alive, you'll come back with us." She explained.

Koichi looked at the ground with regret. He sighed. He looked back into the woman's face, with mournful eyes. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, Wendy Earhart. Also, I will save them, and I won't tag along with your group of terrorists." Koichi said. "You have no choice in the matter. It's their lives that are at stake if you don't join us." Wendy said, trying to sound playful to tease Koichi. "That trick doesn't work with me anymore, you bitch." Koichi said back. Wendy sighed once again. "Fine; we'll let you try and rescue them, but I guarantee you'll be too late by the time you even reach the building." Wendy said. "Oh, before I forget, I need to say this. We're REALLY quitting this time, for good. Every time Sensei sees you guys, she tries to hide." Koichi said. "I knew that. You didn't need to tell me." Wendy said.

Meanwhile…

The cell was dark, cold and small. Five people were in it, and they all look like they've had just about enough torture, just sitting with nothing to do. The hallway across from the cell was also dark and cold, gloomy as everything was, Michelle seemed to be all smiles, trying to be as optimistic as possible in a gloomy place like this. Nenene was sitting with her face buried in her knees. Anita sat beside Michelle, in between Maggie. Yomiko sat, in a girly position, studying the architecture of the cell. Then, Yomiko stood up, and the rest of the girls followed. They heard large voltage sounds, as they all sensed someone's presence. Then, huge bolts of electricity gathered on the bars, putting pressure on them, and squeezing them until they were paper-thin. Then, the bars crumpled into small flakes and disappeared. Then, the vent door above crashed on the ground sharply, and sheets of paper flew gently to the ground.

"Koichi-Kun, you're here!!" Yomiko yelled excitedly. A hushing sound came from the vent, as if to keep them quiet. It WAS Koichi. He was wearing his stealth uniform, and his mask. He peered out of the hole, hanging upside down on a thick rope made of paper. "I see your skills with paper have improved. Good going, Koichi-Kun." Yomiko whispered. Koichi urged Yomiko to make something that would help them get to the vent using the paper. _Geez, I'm on it already Koichi-Kun. You don't have to rush me_. She immediately gathered the paper around her, and forced it all to the ground, making a ladder-like object, with a death-grip on the rim of the vent. Yomiko and the crew climbed up the vent and their escape began.

Koichi (btw I forgot to mention this) was wearing his mask and wig as well, and looked absolutely gross to Anita, who wasn't used to seeing this. Yomiko who was right behind Anita, trying to calm her down before she started to complain, "Hey, that wig was used to intimidate opponents when he fought someone, did you know that? That's why he wore whenever we went on missions for Dokusensha back in the day." She said. "Well, I think it's kind of creepy." Anita replied. Then, Nenene decided to join by saying, "It's probably designed that way." Michelle, Maggie, and Koichi were all silent. Then, Koichi spotted another hole, probably an entrance point to another room, he thought. His mental guess was right. The room below them was a lounge, where several women and men are sitting, relaxing after a full day of work. The room was small but cozy. It looked like just an ordinary lounge.

Koichi kicked the vent door down and two of the men that were in the lounge, immediately took out their pistols and started firing at the vent, only for one man to meet a rope of paper around his neck, followed by an electrical shock with life-threatening amounts of electricity. The other man met the same fate soon after. The women fled the room, with only one man left. However, this guy was not going to be so easy, for he would also put up a fight when met with confrontation. The ropes of paper broke into many sheets of paper which gathered around the man. It was none other than…


	5. Chapter 5

Read or Die the TV: The Lightning Master

Chapter 5: Mr. Wong

Okay, there's going to be a big fight ! It's going to involve paper, electricity, and a whole lotta Kung-Fu!! Get ready for a battle that will probably last for several chapters, and I mean it too.

?? VS Koichi Sterling, Maggie Mui, Anita King, Michelle Chueng, and Yomiko Readman

The man was HUGE. He wore a large, dark blue coat that went so high to cover his mouth. He wore what looked like military jeans, and green gloves. His face was old but strong. His eyes were covered with a pair of thick, dark brown sunglasses. He had a Mohawk type hair-style. This guy was BIG. This was not going to be easy and it was going to take everyone who had super powers (i.e. paper masters) to bring him at least down to his knees. Koichi and the gang came down from the vent, knowing that an indirect confrontation wouldn't work. Yomiko and Koichi readied for battle. "Mr. Wong, I should've known. You knew we were coming didn't you?" Koichi said. All of a sudden a large and thick paper rope flew at Koichi, and he lit the paper on fire with a bit of his electricity. The rope dissipated into nothing. Then, another paper rope from Koichi flew at Mr. Wong, who blocked it without even moving his arms with a paper column. Koichi's rope broke and scattered.

_When did he learn to do that? I never taught him that!_ Yomiko thought. Michelle turned serious and made her paper bow, and arrows, while Maggie made her boar familiar. Anita just grabbed a piece of paper, to use as a weapon. All three paper attacks were used at once and all of them were scattered and broke. Koichi then launched a rope of paper at Mr. Wong for a third time, hoping to pierce his shielding tactic, but to no avail. The battle eventually ended up on the roof, with the good guys having to evade and run from Mr. Wong. Yomiko, Koichi, Michelle, Maggie, and Anita were all tired and exhausted from running, but they knew they had to keep fighting.

Paper flew around Mr. Wong and spikes of paper came up from the ground, almost hitting Koichi and Yomiko, who countered with paper ropes, only to have them break and scatter when Mr. Wong shielded himself, once again. Mr. Wong launched huge paper balls at Yomiko and Koichi, who both managed to dodge, while the balls crashed through the walls and kept rolling. Koichi then came up with a trick of his own as he made little paper shurikens, sharp as steel, and connected them with super thin fishing wire. He threw the shurikens with ferocity and poise, they all charged at Mr. Wong with such speed that Mr. Wong couldn't see them. The shurikens made contact with the enemy and Koichi lit them with huge amounts of electricity by snapping his fingers. Mr. Wong became panicked, and Yomiko and the other paper-sisters astonished.

The electricity reached Mr. Wong, and lit the shurikens on fire, causing him to scream inhumanely in pain. Michelle thought to herself: _This is the only time I've heard him scream. It sounds unnatural_. Anita and Maggie, both completely astonished, stared relentlessly at Mr. Wong's suffering which only lasted for a minute or two. Mr. Wong stopped screaming. He was REALLY pissed now. "Uh-oh, he's mad. What'll we do sensei?" Koichi asked, as he held an arrogant look on his face. Yomiko charged at high speed, and shoved a sharpened paper into Mr. Wong's chest, nearly missing his heart. Mr. Wong retaliated with a powerful punch to the face. Yomiko, in pain, flew at Koichi, and the two fell back wards. "Damn it! Anita, Michelle, Maggie! Get Nenene outta here!" Koichi yelled. The three sisters grabbed Nenene, and took her out of the room. "Hey, hey! PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT! WHAT IF THEY DIE, HUH?! THEN WHAT?!" Nenene screamed, as she tried to get down (she was on Maggie's shoulders, making it extra uncomfortable). "Hang in there, Nenene. I'm starting to trust Yomiko's partner. After all, he did learn from her, didn't he?" Michelle asked Nenene calmly. "ONE SIMPLY DOESN'T LEARN TO USE PAPER MAGIC!!" Nenene yelled. "We have to go back, or else Yomiko's partner is going to die!"

"Oh, I'm not so sure of that." Anita said as they ran down to the nearby exit.

"Really?" Nenene asked.

"Yeah really." Anita replied. "After all, he is tough."

"You just LIKE him don't ya?" Nenene said with a smirk.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Anita yelled.

Meanwhile, the fight was reaching a boiling point. Koichi threw a large paper shuriken, made from napkins in a nearby tray at Mr. Wong, who with one swipe of his hand broke it. Little did Mr. Wong know, Koichi was about to kick him in the face, and with perfect timing, struck him. Koichi then shot off a lightning bolt at Mr. Wong, who appeared to not show much pain in reaction to the assault. The hardened warrior stood his ground, barely affected by the assault.

Mr. Wong fought back, making a paper sword as large as his body out of the wreckage of Koichi's shuriken. Mr. Wong charged, seemingly dashing at the duo. Mr. Kim would not tolerate failure...

END CHAPTER 5, and the first quarter of the series! Only fifteen chapters to go WOOT!


End file.
